


Force of Habit

by Seicchanart



Series: Prompt Generator [7]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Rachel Lives, Two Face!Rachel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seicchanart/pseuds/Seicchanart
Summary: [Jonathan has] never seen [Rachel] that often before, and now she’s just here, with him, morning to evening, all day long. It is a weird thing to get used to.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Rachel Dawes
Series: Prompt Generator [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Force of Habit

**Author's Note:**

> one word prompt was "habit". this is set a bit after my last fic "Two-Face: Origin", but can perfectly well be read on its own, I think.

It is a weird thing to get used to.

Jonathan looks up and sees her sit there, like it’s the most natural thing in the world. He almost flinches every time Rachel enters his field of vision. 

They have been, well, living together for a few weeks now. Calling each other by their first names had come quite quickly, but Jonathan’s stomach still does a flip whenever his name leaves her lips.

(He’s not used to hearing it, point blank. The last time someone had called him that was years ago at this point. He doesn’t think he will be getting used to it anytime soon.)

Another thing that is new is simply having someone around in his daily life. They don’t talk a lot, usually just bickering or ignoring each other, but she’s _there_. She exists. It’s weird. He’s never seen her that often before, and now she’s just here, with him, morning to evening, all day long.

The dingy apartment that he lives in (that _they_ live in, he reminds himself), only has one bedroom. Jonathan had only picked it out for himself in the first place, that’s why. He sleeps on the couch, since he supposes that is what he has to do. He doesn’t think he would feel comfortable sleeping next to her.

Rachel is a lot bitterer than he remembers her before her disfiguration. Of course, she has always been rather confrontational with him, but now she’s darker. More extreme. More dangerous. It makes his blood rush in the best ways, almost makes him feel lightheaded.

She’s interesting. It’s the only reason he took her in. She’s interesting, fascinating even, and he wants to watch her. Wants to watch her work, wants to watch her kill, wants to watch her _break_ , eventually.

(There’s nothing in his life he laments more than not being there when she had executed the Joker.)

It’s this scientific curiosity, this sadistic interest he takes in her, that makes him tolerate the situation. Because at its core, it’s weird. They never got along, even when they weren’t both wanted criminals. The banter had been fun, sure, and he’s always been interested in her, but this is way too far. 

It is something Jonathan has never done before, to just live with another person. And he hates things that make him feel unsure.

When he stands up to grab some of his notes from the other room, when he walks past her and she flinches, he understands it’s probably the same for her, too.

(Not in the same capacity, of course. Jonathan assumes she has experience with living with other people, and he’s also sure he isn’t the first person to call her “Rachel”.)

It makes him feel more in place, makes him feel more secure in himself. It also makes him want to make her even more uncomfortable. And so, when he returns and passes her, he lets his hand brush against her shoulder, as if on accident. It’s the first time he has touched her on his own accord.

There’s a small gasp, and a flinch, and Jonathan has to try his hardest to bite back a grin. This is way too easy. He shouldn’t overdo it though, of course. Rachel has become even more intriguing to him, but she’s also more dangerous now. Jonathan doubts she would kill him, if only for the fact that he’s the only familiar person she can latch onto, but he also doesn’t really want to get beaten up. At least not for no reason at all.

So he sits down again, as if nothing had happened. After a while, Rachel visibly relaxes again. He has all the time in the world.

.

It quickly becomes a habit.

Whenever they’re in the same room, usually both buried in work, the space seems to get tighter. Jonathan scoots a bit closer every time, in such minimal progressions that it’s barely noticeable.

Rachel does notice though, of course she does. She’s always been a rather clever woman. She doesn’t say anything, but Jonathan can feel her discomfort, read her body language that betrays her uncertainty. It’s entertaining, but it’s not nearly enough.

(He wants more. It’s unclear even to him what exactly “more” is, but his gut twitches with a deep, burning need.)

From that point onward, it spirals, fast and hard. Suddenly, it’s normal for them to sit right next to each other on the couch, their legs almost touching. Jonathan would be nervous about this, unsure with how to proceed, if he wasn’t so busy observing Rachel, and her every action.

.

The first time he puts his arm around her is almost a joke. They’re talking, and he’s teasing her about something - he doesn’t even quite now what. Her reaction is almost cute, in a way, her face reddening in anger. 

Rachel doesn't flinch when he touches her, and it almost disappoints him. Instead, she clings to him almost instantly, fingers clawing into his shirt. She’s holding on to him, he realizes, holds him like he’s her lifeline, and Jonathan grins triumphantly. _This is going better than expected_ , he thinks, while he lets his head sink onto her shoulder.

They hold on to each other like this for a while, before breaking apart and going back to their work as if nothing had happened.

(It’s the first time Jonathan has ever touched anyone like this, and her warmth still lingers in his fingertips.)

.

After a while, even that is natural to them. It’s always the same; he touches her, comes close enough to make her uncomfortable, and she either pushes him away or clings to him like she’s drowning. It’s a fun game, and Jonathan finds that she’s the center of almost all of his thoughts these days.

(Purely for scientific reasons, of course. All of this is. It’s the only reason he touches her like this, he tries to convince himself.)

Rachel is afraid. He knows that, even though she is trying her best to hide it. She’s desperately lonely, but at the same time afraid of letting anyone come close. She’s touch starved and bitter, and Jonathan knows just how to push and pull at her, how to subtly manipulate her, to reach his own goals.

(Small, temporary goals. She’s human, and humans are always a bit unpredictable. He needs to be flexible. He also needs to have her under control, though, at least a little bit.)

.

Rachel is standing in the kitchen, making tea. She’s staring at the wall absentmindedly, and Jonathan takes the chance to sneak up behind her and snake his arms around her waist. At first, she flinches, but then she leans into his touch.

She’s gotten used to this, they both have, and it almost disappoints him once again. He had hoped for a stronger reaction. Well, he supposes stronger reactions require stronger actions. Without thinking about it too much, he leans in and presses his lips onto her scar.

For a small moment, Rachel seems as surprised at this as he is, but then a small look of desperation crosses her face. Jonathan’s gut twitches in glee as she leans in and presses her lips (or what’s left of them) to his.

He’s obsessed with her, even if he’s not ready to admit that. But that’s fine, because she is obsessed with _him_ , too. Or she will be, very soon.

It’s all a force of habit, in the end. They both still have a lot of spiraling downwards to do, together.


End file.
